madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Melee weapon
Melee weapons are non-ranged weapons used for hand-to-hand combat. However, these weapons can also be effectively thrown to wound enemies at a distance or can be used to deflect bullets. They are just as prevalent as firearms in Madness Combat. The first melee weapon was a severed head that was improvised as a weapon by Hank in Madness Combat 1. There are primarily two types of melee weapons: blade weapons and blunt weapons. Blade weapons such as knives have sharp edges. Blunt weapons like the baton lack blades and rely more on strength to injure foes. In the game Madness: Project Nexus, blade weapons on average are more powerful, but blunt weapons are more proficient at knocking away enemies. __TOC__ List of melee weapon appearances Madness Combat 1 Image:Knife MC1.png|Iron knife Image:Head Nexus.png|Severed head Madness Combat 2: Redeemer Image:Baton MC2.png|Baton Image:Fiber.png|Fiber wire Image:Knife MC2.png|Iron knife Image:PlasmaCutterMC2.png|Plasma cutter Image:Head Nexus.png|Severed head Madness Combat 3: Avenger Image:Axe MC3.png|Axe Image:Bat MC3.png|Baseball bat Image:Baton MC2.png|Baton Image:Binarysword MC3.png|Binary sword / Longsword Image:Knife1 MC3.png|Iron knife Image:Scimitar MC3.png|Scimitar Image:Head Nexus.png|Severed head Image:Streetsign MC3.png|Streetsign Image:TrenchKnife MC3.png|Trench knife Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis Image:Bat MC3.png|Baseball bat Image:Baton MC4.png|Baton Image:Binarysword MC4.png|Binary sword Image:Bowieknife MC4.png|Bowie knife Image:Dragonsword MC4.png|Dragon sword Image:Fireaxe MC4.png|Fire axe Image:Pipe MC4.png|Iron pipe Image:Switchblade MC4.png|Switchblade Image:TrenchKnife MC3.png|Trench knife Image:Broadsword MC4.png|Widesword Madness Combat 5: Depredation Image:Baton MC4.png|Baton Image:Binarysword MC4.png|Binary sword Image:Dragonsword MC4.png|Dragon sword Image:Fiber.png|Fiber wire Image:Streetsign MC3.png|Streetsign Madness Combat 5.5 Image:Axe MC7.png|Axe Image:Bat MC8.png|Baseball bat Image:Baton MC4.png|Baton Image:BillyClub MC8.png|Billy club Image:Bowieknife MC4.png|Bowie knife Image:Carbonknife MC8.png|Carbon knife Image:CupMC55.png|Cup Image:Dragonsword MC4.png|Dragon sword Image:Sword MC6.png|Falchion Image:Fireaxe MC4.png|Fire axe Image:Hammer MC7.png|Hammer Image:Pipe MC6.png|Iron pipe Image:L337 MC7.png|L337 sword Image:Megachette MC6.png|Megachette Image:TrenchKnife MC8.png|Trench knife Madness Combat 6: Antipathy Image:Baton MC4.png|Baton Image:Battleaxe MC6.png|Battle axe Image:Sword MC6.png|Falchion Image:Pipe MC6.png|Iron pipe Image:Megachette MC6.png|Megachette Image:Severed Agent Head.png|Severed head Image:Streetsign MC3.png|Streetsign Image:TrenchKnife MC6.png|Trench knife Madness Combat 6.5 Image:Bat MC8.png|Baseball bat Image:Baton MC4.png|Baton Image:BillyClub MC8.png|Billy club Image:Bowieknife MC4.png|Bowie knife Image:Carbonknife MC8.png|Carbon knife Image:Sword MC6.png|Falchion Image:Fireaxe MC4.png|Fire axe Image:Pipe MC6.png|Iron pipe Image:L337 MC7.png|L337 sword Image:Megachette MC6.png|Megachette Image:TrenchKnife MC8.png|Trench knife Madness Combat 7: Consternation Image:Axe MC7.png|Axe Image:Baton MC4.png|Baton Image:Battleaxe MC6.png|Battle axe Image:Binarysword MC7.png|Binary sword Image:Bowieknife MC4.png|Bowie knife Image:Chainsaw MC7.png|Chainsaw Image:Sword MC6.png|Falchion Image:Fireaxe MC4.png|Fire axe Image:Hammer MC7.png|Hammer Image:Pipe MC6.png|Iron pipe Image:L337 MC7.png|L337 sword Image:Mace MC7.png|Mace Image:Megachette MC6.png|Megachette Image:MetalStakeTorture.png|Metal stake Image:MC7Wrench.png|Wrench Madness Combat 7.5 Image:Bat MC8.png|Baseball bat Image:Baton MC4.png|Baton Image:BillyClub MC8.png|Billy club Image:Bottle Nexus.png|Bottle Image:Bowieknife MC4.png|Bowie knife Image:Carbonknife MC8.png|Carbon knife Image:Hammer MC7.png|Hammer Image:Hook MC9.png|Hook Image:Sword MC6.png|Falchion Image:Fireaxe MC4.png|Fire axe Image:Pipe MC6.png|Iron pipe Image:Ironsword MC10.png|Iron sword Image:L337 MC7.png|L337 sword Image:Machete MC10.png|Machete Image:TrenchKnife MC8.png|Trench knife Madness Combat 8: Inundation Image:Axe MC7.png|Axe Image:Bat MC8.png|Baseball bat Image:Baton MC4.png|Baton Image:BillyClub MC8.png|Billy club Image:Binarysword MC7.png|Binary sword Image:Bowieknife MC4.png|Bowie knife Image:Carbonknife MC8.png|Carbon knife Image:Dragonsword MC4.png|Dragon sword Image:Sword MC6.png|Falchion Image:Fireaxe MC4.png|Fire axe Image:Pipe MC6.png|Iron pipe Image:L337 MC7.png|L337 sword Image:Megachette MC6.png|Megachette Image:Sledgehammer MC8.png|Sledgehammer Image:TrenchKnife MC8.png|Trench knife Madness Combat 9: Aggregation Image:Axe MC7.png|Axe Image:Bat MC8.png|Baseball bat Image:Baton MC4.png|Baton Image:BillyClub MC8.png|Billy club Image:Bowieknife MC4.png|Bowie knife Image:Carbonknife MC8.png|Carbon knife Image:Dragonsword MC4.png|Dragon sword Image:Sword MC6.png|Falchion Image:Fireaxe MC4.png|Fire axe Image:Hook MC9.png|Hook Image:Pipe MC6.png|Iron pipe Image:L337 MC7.png|L337 sword Image:MagAxe MC9.png|Mega hammer Image:Megachette MC6.png|Megachette Madness Combat 10: Abrogation Image:AuditorSword MC10.png|Auditor's sword Image:Axe MC7.png|Axe Image:Bat MC8.png|Baseball bat Image:Baton MC4.png|Baton Image:BillyClub MC8.png|Billy club Image:Bowieknife MC4.png|Bowie knife Image:Carbonknife MC8.png|Carbon knife Image:Dragonsword MC4.png|Dragon sword Image:Sword MC6.png|Falchion Image:Fireaxe MC4.png|Fire axe Image:Hook MC9.png|Hook Image:Pipe MC6.png|Iron pipe Image:Ironsword MC10.png|Iron sword Image:L337 MC7.png|L337 sword Image:Machete MC10.png|Machete Image:MagAxe MC9.png|Mega hammer Image:Megachette MC6.png|Megachette Image:Spear MC10.png|Spear Image:TrenchKnife MC8.png|Trench knife Madness Combat 11: Expurgation Tricky Madness 2 Image:Chainsaw MC7.png|Chainsaw Image:Sword TM2.png|Hunting machete Leisurely Ragtime Image:Saucysword LR.png|Bowie machete Incident: 001A Image:Axe MC7.png|Axe Image:Bat MC8.png|Baseball bat Image:Baton MC4.png|Baton Image:Bowieknife MC4.png|Bowie knife Image:Carbonknife MC8.png|Carbon knife Image:L337 MC7.png|L337 sword Image:Megachette MC6.png|Megachette Incident: 010A Image:Bat MC8.png|Baseball bat Image:Baton MC4.png|Baton Image:Bowieknife MC4.png|Bowie knife Image:Carbonknife MC8.png|Carbon knife Image:Dragonsword MC4.png|Dragon sword Image:Fireaxe MC4.png|Fire axe Image:L337 MC7.png|L337 sword Incident: 011A Image:Bat MC8.png|Baseball bat Image:Baton MC4.png|Baton Image:Bowieknife MC4.png|Bowie knife Image:Carbonknife MC8.png|Carbon knife Image:Ironsword MC10.png|Iron sword Image:L337 MC7.png|L337 sword Incident: 100A Image:Bat MC8.png|Baseball bat Image:BillyClub MC8.png|Billy club Image:Bowieknife MC4.png|Bowie knife Image:Sword MC6.png|Falchion Image:Knife Nexus.png|Iron knife Image:L337 MC7.png|L337 sword Incident: 110A Image:Axe MC7.png|Axe Image:Baton MC4.png|Baton Image:BillyClub MC8.png|Billy club Image:Binarysword MC7.png|Binary sword Image:Bowieknife MC4.png|Bowie knife Image:Carbonknife MC8.png|Carbon knife Image:Fireaxe MC4.png|Fire axe Image:Glaive 110a.png|Glaive Image:Knife Nexus.png|Iron knife Image:Ironsword MC10.png|Iron sword Image:L337 MC7.png|L337 sword Image:Machete MC10.png|Machete Incident: 1000A Image:Axe MC7.png|Axe Image:Bat MC8.png|Baseball bat Image:Baton MC4.png|Baton Image:BillyClub MC8.png|Billy club Image:Binarysword MC7.png|Binary sword Image:Bowieknife MC4.png|Bowie knife Image:Carbonknife MC8.png|Carbon knife Image:Sword MC6.png|Falchion Image:Fireaxe MC4.png|Fire axe Image:Knife Nexus.png|Iron knife Image:Pipe MC6.png|Iron pipe Image:Ironsword MC10.png|Iron sword Image:L337 MC7.png|L337 sword Image:Machete MC10.png|Machete Image:Streetsign MC3.png|Streetsign Image:TrenchKnife MC8.png|Trench knife ROMP.FLA Image:Baton MC4.png|Baton Image:BillyClub MC8.png|Billy club Image:Bottle Nexus.png|Bottle Image:Bowieknife MC4.png|Bowie knife Image:Hook MC9.png|Hook Image:Knife Nexus.png|Iron knife Image:Pipe MC6.png|Iron pipe Image:Ironsword MC10.png|Iron sword Image:L337 MC7.png|L337 sword Image:PlasmaCutter ROMP.png|Plasma cutter Image:Sign ROMP.png|Sign SACRIFICE.fla Image:Axe MC3.png| Image:Bat MC3.png| Image:Baton MC4.png|Baton Image:Knife Nexus.png|Iron knife Image:Ironsword MC10.png|Iron sword Image:Megachette MC6.png|Megachette Image:Painstick.png|Painstick Image:Streetsign MC3.png| Image:TrenchKnife MC8.png|Trench knife Madness Interactive Image:Axe MC3.png|Axe Image:Bat MC3.png|Baseball bat Image:Baton MC2.png|Baton Image:Switchblade MI.png|Switchblade Image:Taser MI.png|Taser Image:Urinal MI.png|Urinal Madness: Project Nexus Image:Axe MC7.png|Axe Image:Bat MC8.png|Baseball bat Image:Baton MC4.png|Baton Image:Hook MC9.png|Hook Image:BillyClub MC8.png|Billy club Image:Binarysword MC7.png|Binary sword Image:Bottle Nexus.png|Bottle Image:Bowieknife MC4.png|Bowie knife Image:Broom Nexus.png|Broom Image:Carbonknife MC8.png|Carbon knife Image:CarbonSword Nexus.png|Carbon sword Image:Cane Nexus.png|Citizen cane Image:Clipboard Nexus.png|Clipboard Image:Crowbar.png|Crowbar Image:Dragonsword Nexus.png|Dragon sword Image:Hammer MC7.png|Hammer Image:Knife Nexus.png|Iron knife Image:Pipe MC6.png|Iron pipe Image:Ironsword MC10.png|Iron sword Image:L337 MC7.png|L337 sword Image:Machete MC10.png|Machete Image:Mallet Nexus.png|Mallet Image:MagAxe MC9.png|Mega hammer Image:Megachette MC6.png|Megachette Image:Scalpel Nexus.png|Scalpel Image:Streetsign MC3.png|Streetsign Image:Switchblade Nexus.png|Switchblade Image:VileRack.png|Test tubes Portal Turret AMV Image:Axe Portal Turret AMV.png|Axe Category:Weapons Category:Melee weapons